yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Gravekeeper's
* O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Gravekeeper's" ("do Coveiro" na versão em português do Card Game) é um arquétipo de cards baseado em antigos guardiões de túmulos egípcios. Os monstros deste arquétipo são todos do Tipo Mago e quase todos do Atributo TREVAS, sendo "Gravekeeper's Commandant" a única exceção conhecida, com o Atributo TERRA. Estilo de Jogo A card chave para o Deck de "Gravekeeper's" é "Necrovalley", um Card de Magia de Campo que aumenta o ATK e a DEF dos monstros "Gravekeeper's" em 500 pontos. "Necrovalley" também trava vários efeitos que interagem com o Cemitério, como "Call of the Haunted" e "Monster Reborn", e previne que qualquer duelista bana cards do jogo. Por causa dos efeitos de "Necrovalley", o Deck tende a jogar no estilo Anti-Meta, já que a maioria dos Decks Meta interagem o tempo todo com o Cemitério. Fraquezas Their intense reliance on "Necrovalley" and their own effects makes them very vulnerable to opponents who enjoy using Spell and Trap destroying effects and monster card negating effects, so cards to protect "Necrovalley" (such as "Malefic Stardust Dragon"), and traps that can help the player maintain a field and hand advantage over a stronger opponent despite losing access to Monster Card effects amid other things are highly recommended. "Consecrated Light" is another weakness of this Deck because it is almost entirely made up of DARK monsters. The only good thing is that it still allows you to Set DARK monsters. Luckily, it is only found in the Side Deck of most Decks and cards like "Cyber Dragon" and "Fissure" can be sided to eliminate it. Also, "Gravekeeper's Commandant" can destroy it by battle and you can flip "Gravekeeper's Descendant" and activate its effect. "Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror" can also be very troublesome for "Gravekeeper's" Decks as it stops the effects of all "Gravekeeper's" monsters other than "Gravekeeper's Commandant" from being used. "Last Day of Witch" and other anti-Spellcaster cards can also cause problems for "Gravekeeper's", since all of them are Spellcaster-Type. Your opponent may use "Mind Control" on your face-down "Spy" or "Guard" and then Flip Summon them on their side of the field, which is especially deadly in the mirror match as "Spy" will provide field advantage for your opponent. "Guard" could also decrease your field presence and leave you open for an attack. Keep in mind that cards in the Graveyard that have an ability that Special Summons them to the field will not be negated by "Necrovalley". Cards that Special Summon them, like "Monster Reborn", will be negated, but cards that Special Summon themselves, such as "Treeborn Frog", can still activate. "Gravekeeper's" Decks most destructive weapon, "Royal Tribute", can put you at a severe disadvantage when Dueling a "Dark World" Deck, as these gain powerful effects from being discarded by a card effect, especially an opponent's effect. This can be partly solved by siding them out for Anti-Meta cards, such as "The End of Anubis", "Dimensional Fissure", "D.D. Crow", or "Secret Village of the Spellcasters". Suporte Opcional * "Tsukuyomi" can recycle the effects of "Spy" and "Guard"; this is particularly useful with ones activated during your opponents turn. Additionally, it can flip the opponent's monsters face-down so they are unable to use effects, or to make it easily destroyed by battle. * "Gagagashield" can make any "Gravekeeper" invulnerable to attacks and card effects twice per turn. This card combos well with "Gravekeeper's Descendant" to strengthen the "Spy-Descendant-Recruiter" combo, making this card a +1. * "Inari Fire" is useful if you want an Xyz Material that can be freely Special Summoned from the hand. He also has a nice effect that allows him to Special Summon himself from the Graveyard if destroyed by an effect. * "The End of Anubis" is useful in this deck as it works like "Necrovalley" with the added bonus of negating effects in the graveyard. Cards Recomendados Cards Monstros * Gravekeeper's Oracle * Gravekeeper's Visionary * Gravekeeper's Priestess * Gravekeeper's Chief * Gravekeeper's Heretic * Gravekeeper's Ambusher * Gravekeeper's Commandant * Gravekeeper's Descendant * Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier * Gravekeeper's Guard * Gravekeeper's Recruiter * Gravekeeper's Spy * Gravekeeper's Nobleman * Malefic Cyber End Dragon * Malefic Stardust Dragon Monstros de Fusão * Cyber End Dragon * Masked HERO Dark Law Monstros Sincro * Stardust Dragon Monstros Xyz * Abyss Dweller * Alchemic Magician * Evilswarm Nightmare * Evilswarm Ouroboros * Number 66: Master Key Beetle * Number 104: Masquerade Magias * Gravekeeper's Stele * Hidden Temples of Necrovalley * Necrovalley * Royal Tribute * Allure of Darkness * Book of Moon * Mask Change II * Spellbook of Power * Spellbook of Wisdom * Ties of the Brethren * Wonder Wand Armadilhas * Imperial Tombs of Necrovalley * Rite of Spirit * Darklight * Deck Devastation Virus * Eradicator Epidemic Virus * Lose 1 Turn * Magician's Circle * Skill Drain * Soul Transition * Starlight Road * Dark Renewal Categoria:Arquétipos